Stalker
A stalker is a foe who chases the main character throughout the whole game, or throughout certain levels. Clock Tower: The First Fear stalkers * Bobby Barrows - For the most part of the game Bobby chases Jennifer throughout the Barrows Mansion with his giant pair of scissors. * Dan Barrows - For a small amount of time Dan pursues Jennifer out of his cave. * Mary Barrows - The mother of Bobby and Dan. Sometimes tries to stab Jennifer with a knife. Clock Tower stalkers * Scissorman - There can actually be three different scissormen depending on the main heroine. However, the Scissorman's true identity is hidden until the end of the game. He is seen for the entire game. Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within stalkers * Stephanie Tate - The youngest child of the Tate family. Wielding a butcher knife, she stalks Alyssa/Bates only in Chapter 1. * Michael Tate (Samurai Armor) - The oldest child of the Tate family. Before Alyssa arrived at the Tate's house, Michael climbs into a set of samurai armor to hide from Stephanie, and becomes a zombie once inside. Once Alyssa triggers it, the armor will move and appear in different locations of the house. Only appears in Chapter 1. ** Note -'''The armor must be triggered to get all of the endings above '''Ending G. * Zombies - Test subjects infected with the Cerebral Toxin. They stalk Alyssa in Chapter 2 and Chapter 3. * George Maxwell - Alyssa's biological father and the main antagonist. Wearing a red Hannya mask and wielding a giant machete, he stalks Alyssa/Bates only in Chapter 3. Clock Tower 3 stalkers The stalkers in Clock Tower 3 are also known as subordinates -- malicious spirits brought back from execution to hunt and kill the Rooders for their hearts. * Sledgehammer * Corroder * Chopper * Scissorman Ralph * Scissorwoman Jemima Remothered stalkers *Bobby Barrows - A demon child of only 10 years, he wields a giant pair of scissors. Despite him being crippled, he is incredibly fast and cruel but probably he's only a sad ghost searching for his mother... *Madame Svenska - An old housekeeper. She first appears as gentle and welcoming but she soon reveals her true nature. A crazy stalker and the most intelligent, she is driven by a fierce thirst for pain. *'The Wolf' - Locked up for years in a narrow, dark cell, he lived by eating the remains of human flesh... *Richard Felton - A mysterious gardener with a terrifying appearance, due the mangled face and sewn lips; he wanders around the house armed with a tremendous gardener rake respecting the brutal orders of someone else in the house... *Red Nun - A red worn nun, she is in reality an evil young woman corrupted by a demonic idol from a cult also known as "Tobyastre"... *'The Abominations' - "Mothers", monks, cats, animated dolls and resurrected dead ones: stalkers' servants and spies. They are weak and unintelligent but usually attack in a group. Haunting Ground Stalkers * Debilitas * Daniella * Riccardo * Lorenzo Category:Characters Category:Gameplay Category:Stalkers